


Ours

by moon_foot



Series: Merlin Mpreg [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_foot/pseuds/moon_foot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an encounter with yet another Socerer found near Camelot, Arthur celebrates a job well done drunken sex style, which leaves some lasting effects on Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Well it had to start somewhere...

**Author's Note:**

> A few quick Notes:  
> \- This was Written as a Birthday Present for a Friend of mine  
> \- In my head Arthur know's about Merlin's magic but Merlin is unaware of this.  
> \- The title is from the Taylor Swift song ("Ours") Because I couldn't think if another one and the general lyrics kind of fit it.  
> \- Also a HUGE THANK YOU to [Brissygirl](http://brissygirl.livejournal.com/) For all the beta'ing and suggestions!!

Merlin remembers that night more vividly than any other. He remembers the sounds and smell and feel of the world around him.

He had – as usual – been told to feed and water the horses while Arthur and his knights sat around drinking ale and eating until they passed out. 

Merlin was just finishing with the last horse he was surprised to hear someone come up behind him. 

Turning he saw Arthur stepping out from behind a tree, his actions far clumsier than his usual graceful movements. 

“What is it now, _sire_? Is there something else you want me to do before you go pass out and while I’m up all night doing your dirty work?” Merlin sighed.

He was exhausted and cranky after saving Arthur’s ungrateful backside after riding for two days straight only to do the work of seven servants all on his own. 

“I had a different type of dirty work in mind Merlin” Arthur’s words are slightly slurred as he gripped the front of Merlin’s shirt. 

Merlin flinched, still worried that his magic may have been seen during the day’s battle, but Arthur simply dragged him closer for a kiss. 

It wasn’t a kiss Merlin would have expected from Arthur, who was normally so rigid and up tight and rarely this relaxed and gentle. 

Merlin thought about fighting, knowing Arthur was drunk and not believing this would ever happen otherwise, but decided drunk or not there was no harm in a snog or two. 

It was when Arthurs hand snaked into his breeches that Merlin understood the _‘dirty work’_ reference. 

He pulled out of the kiss and tried to speak but Arthur attached his mouth to Merlins jaw line causing his mouth to dry up. 

“Arthur, we shouldn’t... the knights-“

Arthur pulled away and glared blearily at Merlin. “I don’t share Merlin, if they can’t wait until we return home then they can shag each other.” Before dragging Merlin forward again to continue on where they left off. 

That’s how Merlin found himself clinging to the tree, legs spread wide, while Arthur thrust into his backside, moaning loudly with a bruising grip on Merlin’s hips.

“Touch yourself Merlin” he gasped suddenly “I’m not going to last must longer!”

Merlin did as asked and pried one hand off the off the bark to start pulling at himself only to discover he wasn’t far off himself.

Upon telling Arthur so, he started thrusting harder and faster until Merlin came with a cry and spilled himself across the tree.

Arthur came after half only three more thrusts, coming inside Merlin without warning. 

As he pulled, Merlin squirmed, about to race to the stream and clean himself up but Arthur grabbed him and laid them down together clinging to Merlin until he passed out, wrapped around his manservant. 

Merlin decided to let Arthur sleep for a little while before he’d just up and get cleaned up but then sleep overwhelmed him and he didn’t wake for hours, finding himself still wrapped around a snoring prince. 

Crawling away from Arthur, Merlin dressed quickly before covering Arthur with his thin blanket then raced away before Arthur could wake up and catch him.

A few hours later everyone was awake and ready to leave. The knights were none the wiser and Arthur never said a word, so Merlin went on with his day as if nothing ever happened. 

But it did happen and Merlin was already beginning to feel the results.


	2. Morning Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and the signs begin.

It had been six weeks since their last _adventure_. Six weeks since Arthur and Merlin had faced the sorcerer and six weeks since Arthur and Merlin had spent the night together. 

Merlin had to admit – if only to himself – that he was disappointed that Arthur didn’t seem to remember any things after the battle that afternoon. Smoothly transitioning back into the King of Camelot, not the man who had lain with his manservant the night before. 

Still, it took Merlin a few weeks to notice that anything had really changed. 

Arthur had hovered much of their first weeks of being home, constantly asking Merlin how he was feeling and if he was alright trying to hide his worry after the quest. After two weeks of nothing but some slight tenderness, Arthur seemed to back off and everything seemingly went back to normal.

After six weeks however Merlin was determined to forget about it, to move on with his life and get back to focusing on saving his royal pratness for his daily life threatening event. If he happened to think back on it, at night when he was alone with his thoughts then that was his own business and no one else needed to know. 

So Merlin went about his usual daily life: Taking care of Arthur, collecting herbs for Gaius, taking care of Arthur, playing errand boy for Gaius, and taking care of Arthur. 

It took a few days for Merlin to acknowledge the constant state of nausea he seemed to be in even with Gaius' morning inquiries.

"Merlin, I know you think I'm nagging but are you sure you're alright? You've been awfully pale these past few days and you've barely eaten anything."

"Really Gaius, I'm fine. I'm just not that hungry." Merlin would reply before hurrying out the door for work. 

It was after that very conversation that Merlin found himself mucking out the stables, muttering to himself about Arthur and his damn horses, attempting to keep his breakfast down.

Scowling at the ground, Merlin could feel his throat constricting and knew he was fighting a losing battle. He quickly dropped his shovel and dove for the barrow, making it just in time to throw up. 

He stayed there in that position until he was left dry heaving, ribs and body aching from exhaustion and a nasty taste in his mouth. 

When he felt able, Merlin leant against one of the stall doors, trying to regain some much needed breath. He leaned his head against the stall waiting for the white spots behind his eyes to disappear before he readied himself to stand. 

As Merlin leaned heavily against his shovel as he regain his balance, he considered running to rinse the taste from his mouth but quickly threw the idea away, knowing he would have to inform Gaius – or worse Arthur – of what was happening. He decided to get his work done as quickly as he could before escaping to the quiet of his room. 

He began his work again, in the hopes of finishing as soon as possible, unfortunately he found himself bent over the barrow soon after. 

Groaning to himself, Merlin resigned himself to very long day.


	3. Telling The Father: Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin figures it out.

Merlin woke early, ate his breakfast with Gaius and did his chores for Arthur. All the while Merlin started to notice things changing and, not wanting to worry anyone, kept it all to himself. 

It wasn’t anything serious at first; just some sensitivity around his nipples and tenderness spreading outwards from there. 

He also found he was getting tired earlier in the day and more frequently throughout it. 

Merlin mostly ignored the feeling and continued on with his day until he could simply go to bed. 

It took nearly two months after the quest for an idea to occur to Merlin. Two months of swinging moods, strange food desires and near constant nausea. 

Merlin decided he needed to make a plan. He waited until Gaius had fallen asleep before sneaking back into the workshop, intent on finding the book he needed. 

Merlin had been attempting to be a good assistant and had taken to reading through Gaius’ never ending supply of books during the brief moments of peace. 

He had been reading through a massive tome that had been sitting by the work bench when Merlin noticed a small leather bound book, hidden behind vials lining the walls. 

Curious he had picked it up and was shocked to discover its contents. It was a book on magical healing – Obviously being kept to be used in only the most extreme cases. 

He had glance through its pages hoping to find something for his nausea or to help next time Arthur did something stupid but soon, not wanting to be caught holding a magical book, he carefully placed it back in its hiding place. 

Tonight however he thought of something ludicrous and needed the book to help set his mind straight. 

Once he had the book in his hand he quickly made his way back into his room. 

Merlin found the page he was after and thought himself mad. 

“To detect if pregnancy has been achieved” he read silently “Say the following incantation while holding a pendulum crystal over abdomen.”

Merlin read and re-read the instructions over and over again before following them very carefully. 

“’If the crystal glows blue a child awaits you in your future’” he continued quoting as he watched the crystal swing. “’If the crystal glows red, you will have to try again.’ Please let it glow red.”

The crystal swayed slowly over his stomach until it slowly started to change colour.

_Blue._

“Oh no.”


	4. Cravings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin Learns to adapt.

Merlin left Gaius' chambers shortly after breakfast knowing he had to tell Arthur that day or things would be even worse if/when the king found out. 

So he went about his normal morning routine.

He woke Arthur by having their usual tug of war; he laid out Arthur's clothes for the day before helping the king into them.

After this was done he left Arthur to his papers and notes and rushed to the kitchens to fetch Arthur's Breakfast.

The smell hit him the moment he hit the corridor outside the kitchen. It was a sweet almost over powering smell and it was now all Merlin could focus on.

He moved through the kitchen quickly, being tussled back and forth by the other servants running about, until he reached the stove top. 

Sitting on top was the biggest slab of pork Merlin had ever seen. It was glistening and smelled of honey and it made Merlin's mouth water.

"What are you doing in my kitchen boy?!"

Merlin jumped at the sound of the kitchen head snapping at him.

He turned quickly and put on, what he hoped was his most winning smile.

"I came to collect the king’s breakfast but was amazed that you knew what he had been craving already!" 

"Oh, and what's that?" 

"Honeyed pork! He's been saying for days now how much he'd love some with his morning meal" Merlin lied seamlessly.

The woman stopped for a moment, watching Merlin through suspicious eyes before sighing and moving forward to cut a few slices to lay them on the tray resting on the opposite bench top.

"Tell his majesty I hope he enjoys his meal"

"He always does madam"

Merlin smiled again before picking up the tray and leaving the kitchen.

He was about halfway back to Arthur's rooms when he looked around and ducked into a small alcove and took a deep breath. It wasn't often one fooled the kitchen staff. 

He looked down at the meal in front of him, his mouth watering. 

Merlin picked up a slice of pork from the plate, careful not to disturb the rest of the meal and popped it into his mouth, moaning as the taste hit his tongue noticing there were flavours there that he hadn't noticed through smell alone. 

There were hints of salt and subtle herbs infused with the honey that had Merlin groaning in delight. 

He picked up another piece and repeated the process until there wasn't any left on the tray.

Sated for now, Merlin stood and quickly started on his way to Arthur's rooms again, already thinking about how to continue to satisfy his cravings.


	5. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaius finally finds out whats going on.

Merlin made his way back into Gaius’ chambers wiping his mouth after throwing up for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

“Gaius!” He whined “Can’t you do something to fix this? _Please?_ ”

“There’s nothing to be done Merlin, all you can do is rest. The illness will pass on its own.”

Merlin may or may not have been 100% honest with Gaius about all this...

“What rest am I likely to get with his royal arse around? Surely there’s something in one of your thousands of vials or books to at least help!”

“Merlin, for all your complaining about being ill you don’t appear to be losing any weight. In fact it appears to be the exact opposite!” Gaius said waving an annoyed hand towards Merlin’s swelling stomach. 

Merlin glared at the physician.

“Well excuse me! Everyone’s always hounding me about _‘putting meat on my bones’_ and I finally do and everyone’s in an up roar!”

Pushing past a surprised Gaius, Merlin quickly stormed to his room where he promptly slammed the door.

Merlin stood, leaning against the door, for a few moments, eyes closed and taking calming breaths before he stripped off his shirt and moving to his bed. 

Sinking down on the barely there mattress Merlin looked down at his abdomen to discover he had indeed gained some weight despite his constant throwing up.

Running his hand over the barely visible bump he again weighed his options.

One, he could run, but that would mean leaving Arthur and Camelot defenceless.

Two, he could find a spell to remove it but he knew before he finished the thought he couldn’t do it. 

Three, he could give the baby away but there was no way the baby wouldn’t take after him. He remembered growing up with his magic and not knowing how to survive with it. He couldn’t put his child through that. 

No, his only option was to keep the baby which meant he would have to tell Gaius.

Why did this have to happen to him? He’d been good right? He had this great destiny ahead of him! No one ever said his and Arthur’s destiny would be to sire an heir!

Which was when the he remember Arthur’s connection again; Arthur was the father! This baby might have a claim to the thrown! 

Wait. 

No, the child wouldn’t get a claim; of course the baby wouldn’t have a claim.

The thought of his unborn child being shunned by his father... other father... made Merlin suddenly angry. 

How _dare_ that clotpole deny their child?!

When Merlin came back to his senses moments later he remembered that he had no intention of telling Arthur that he was the father of Merlin’s baby, so Arthur wouldn’t know he was shunning the child to begin with. 

So much was going on in his head it was understandable that he started to cry. 

“Dammit” Merlin whimpered as his shoulders shook and his vision blurred. 

His distress was such that Merlin didn't notice Gaius enter the room until he felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. 

Gasping in surprise, Merlins head snapped up and looked into concerned eyes that took in the tear streaked cheeks and bloodshot eyes. 

“Merlin, tell me what’s going on. You’ve been acting strangely since the last quest with the sorcerer. What happened?”

Merlin stayed quiet for a little while, letting his breathing calm and waiting for his sobs fade to away before he decided he couldn’t keep this from Gaius anymore.

“It was the Sorcerer. He threw some sort of spell at Arthur and I couldn’t stop it so I pushed him aside and got hit instead. There was this light everywhere, colours changing over and over, until it just disappeared. 

We found where the bastard had run off too and after he cast and the knights dealt with him we had no idea what the spell was so when the knights finished with him we headed home but it still took nearly a week to get back.”

“Merlin!” Gaius scolded, “That was weeks ago!”

“I know! But I didn’t want you to worry, especially because at the time there didn’t seem to have been any side effect from the spell! Besides I was feeling _fine!_ ”

“You’ve been throwing up nonstop! That’s not _fine_! I thought you simply caught a seasonal illness. You should have said something!”

Merlin could feel his lip start to tremble again when he responded with a quiet, “I know, I’m sorry.”

They sat there silently for a while, taking comfort in the other’s company when Gaius finally spoke. 

“Come on then, let’s find out what’s wrong with you.”

Merlin could almost feel the colour start draining from his face as he mumbled for Gaius to wait.

“I already know what’s wrong...”

“Oh? Then please enlighten me.”

Decided the best course of action would be to simply explain Merlin took a deep breath and spoke clearly.

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re pregnant...?”

“Yes! Look!”

Standing quickly Merlin threw his shirt to the ground, revealing the slight bulge in his abdomen. 

Soon after, however, Gaius passed out from shock. 

Merlin sighed, knowing the conversation he was going to have to have, before getting Gaius’ smelling salts.

When Gaius was awake again they moved out to Gaius’ work chambers as Merlin continued with his story, including the part about Arthur. 

“Does Arthur know yet?” Gaius asked when Merlin was finished.

“He doesn’t remember much of that afternoon” Merlin replied quietly. 

“You’ve got to tell him, Merlin!”

“What?!”

“You have to tell him! It’s too dangerous for you to be going out on hunting trips or out on scouting missions anymore and don’t for a second think I don’t remember seeing you out in the training field with Sirs Leon and Percival last week! 

“What are you going to do when you start showing properly?! He’ll think you did this on purpose! He’ll accuse you of sorcery and have you executed! You have to tell him!”

“How the hell am I supposed to tell the king of Camelot that I’m carrying his child?!”

“I don’t know Merlin, but it has to be done and you have to be the one to do it.”

“Alright, alright, but after I get some sleep. All this throwing up between mucking out the stables and polishing his armour is exhausting.” 

Yawning, Merlin made his way back to his room where he collapsed on the bed and after twenty minutes of tossing and turning. He finally fell asleep. 

Gaius sat at his work bench listening to Merlin toss and turn while he got to work on a potion to help Merlin with his morning sickness, all the while knowing that tomorrow was going to be a very long day.


	6. Telling The Father: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin finally Tells Arthur the truth.

Merlin woke slowly the next morning, unsure as to why he felt such unease but quickly brushed it off as another part of his condition. 

He walked into Gaius’ chambers in time to see the physician placing breakfast on the table.

“Morning.” He mumbled grumpily as he slouched down on his stool. 

“Good morning to you too, at least now we know why you’ve been extra grumpy in the mornings these past few months.”

“Yeah, yeah. What’s for breakfast?”

“The usual, plus a few extra bits for you.”

"Extra?"

"Yes, you've been carrying a child for months now and that has an effect on the body! You need to add more sustenance to your meals if you hope to make it through safely. That's why I've made you a tonic.

"You just have to add it to most of your meals for the next couple of months, especially to make up for what you've already lost. We'll ease you off it the further along you get."

Merlin stared blankly for a minute before shrugging and picking up his meal. 

"Well at least it doesn't taste that bad." Merlin said around his mouthful. 

Gaius looked mildly amused as Merlin practically inhaled his meal. 

When they were done, Merlin was rising from the table to go wake Arthur but Gaius spoke before he could leave. 

“Make sure you tell him today Merlin; he needs to know soon”

Merlin groaned but said he’d do as instructed before racing out the door.

Merlin returned to Arthur's room and placed his breakfast on the table, clearing his throat to catch Arthur’s attention.

“Ah Merlin, you’re only 20 minutes late today. Well done.”

Merlin flushed, knowing the reason why he’d been late, as Arthur made his way over to his meal.

Merlin stood behind Arthur, listening to him prattle on about the council meeting they both had attended yesterday.

“...suggested a trip to the North, they hear the boarders are weakening.”

Merlin couldn’t take much more, deciding to get his torment over with.

“Ah, Arthur?”

Arthur stopped midsentence and just stared, eye brow raised, at Merlin, waiting for him to continue.

“I, um, need to talk to you. About something, something important.”

“Yes...?”

Merlin could feel his nerves taking over so he moved in front of Arthur, placing his hands on the back of the chair in front of him to keep from fidgeting.

“How much of the trip a few months ago do you remember? The one where I got hit with the sorcerers spell.”

The mentioning of the Sorcerer and his spell had Arthur’s face turning serious and stony in seconds.

“What do you mean how much do I remember? I remember it fine!”

“Do you remember what happened that night? Between us?”

Arthur looked confused for a minute before his eyes widen slightly. 

Arthur's reply, when it came, was quiet but his eyes never left Merlin’s.

“Like I said, I remember it fine.”

Merlin blushed hard but nodded stiffly before continuing. 

“Well, ah, there was a result of that night. I meant something happened.” Merlin dropped his gaze to the table, unable to take the look he knows will grace Arthur’s face when this conversation was done.

“What do you mean? What happened, are you sick?”

Merlin wasn’t sure if it was a result of his nerves or the baby but as he opened his mouth to reply to Arthur’s question his stomach seemed to win the ever present battle with his mind and had him diving for Arthurs’ thankfully empty chamber pot and emptied the contents of his stomach.

The moment Merlin’s knee’s hit the ground Arthur pushed himself away from the table and rushed to his side, concerned etched all over his face.

“Merlin, Merlin what is it?! Are you alright?”

It took a few minutes before Merlin could get himself back in control but once he had Arthur helped him to his feet before sitting him on the edge of his bed. 

“Merlin?” Arthur ran his hand down Merlin’s back in hopes of soothing the still tense muscles.

Merlin looked as miserable has he felt. His whole body was aching, his mouth tasted disgusting and Arthur was surely going to banish him from Camelot by the end of the day. 

Merlin was mortified to feel tears starting to form and just knew Arthur would call him a girl, only this time Merlin felt it would almost be justified.

“Arthur...”

“Merlin, tell me what’s going on.”

“I’m sorry”

_“Why?!”_

“...I’m pregnant”

“What?”

“I’m pregnant, it’s yours. I think the spell that hit me had something to do with it. I’m sorry I didn’t want to burden you with this but I had to tell you! Arthur, please, I’m sorry, I don’t expect anything just please don’t send me away!”

Merlin was sobbing now, his pleas turning slightly incoherent, with a mix of hormones and desperation overwhelming him. 

Arthur was silent or a long time, shock taking over his system then the anger came.

“You’ve been carrying my child around for months and you’ve not said anything! You just continued working like it was nothing?!”

Arthur was on his feet now, standing in front of Merlin as if his anger wouldn’t let him sit still any longer. 

“Christ Merlin! Leon had at you on the training field last week! How could you be so stupid?!”

Hiccupping slightly Merlin looked up in surprised. 

“You're angry with me, not because I’m a man carrying your baby, but because I continued doing my job?” Merlin stared at him confused. 

“Idiot.” Arthur snapped and went to kiss Merlin until he remembered the chamber pot. Instead he pressed his lips to Merlin’s forehead.

“Of course I’m not angry; I’ve always wanted to be a father. This isn’t exactly how I planned for it to happen but I’m still happy it has!” 

“So you’re not going to send me away then?” Merlin smiled at Arthur, making all his anger and frustration drain away. 

Arthur climbed back in the bed and pulled Merlin down so they were lying atop of the covers. 

“Of course I’m not. I want you to stay here Merlin. I want our baby to know it’s loved no matter what.” Arthur paused looking uncertain before “I want you to know you’re loved no matter what.”

Merlin lay quietly against Arthur's side, absorbing all he was hearing. 

“...You love me? The idiot manservant your father forced on you?”

“Best decision he ever made.” Arthur grinned cheekily “But yes, I love you; even if you can be an idiot.”

Merlin scoffed “That’s a fine way to talk to the man carrying your child. “ Then smiled, his body and mind relaxing against the softness of the Mattress beneath him “But I suppose I love you as well. I must do; why else would I put up with you the way I do?”

“Oi!” Arthur laughed, wrapping an arm around Merlin’s middle and pulling them close. “Go to sleep Merlin, we’ll sort out all the rest later.”

Merlin, mostly asleep already, tucked his head in under Arthur’s chin and finger’s clinging to Arthur’s shirt, mumbled a quiet “Okay” before he was out cold.


	7. Kicking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby starts kicking after a trip to the markets and Family fluff ensues.

Merlin’s Mother, who had arrived 4 weeks prior upon hearing of her son’s condition, was preparing for her journey home. 

Arthur had refused to let her travel back alone, ignoring all logic that she had travelled to them alone, and appointed Elyan and Percival to escort her home. 

Merlin and Arthur had ventured into the Market square to buy Hunith a new blanket when Arthur finally spoke up.

“What’s the matter Merlin?” 

Merlin, who had been squirming and rubbing absently at his stomach, looked up in surprise.

“Huh?”

“You haven’t stopped fidgeting since you woke up this morning”

“Oh, yeah; the baby’s been wriggling, it’s kind of uncomfortable.”

“You’re alright then?”

“Yes Arthur; I’m fine.”

Arthur brushed his hand against Merlin’s and smiled before walking over to the stalls’ owner to pay for the blankets they had chosen.

Merlin had his arms wrapped around the blankets, face nuzzling against the soft material, as they entered the court yard. 

“Thanks again Arthur. Maybe it’s because of the baby but I worry about her being there on her own, not getting enough help or food or being warm enough...”

Merlin’s voice trailed off sadly and Arthur pulled him to a stop.

Looking around and spotting no one but his knights and Merlin’s mother, he leant over and pressed a gentle kiss to Merlin’s hairline.

“I know. Don’t worry, she’ll be alright.”

Arthur took a step back, his hand gently sliding across Merlin’s stomach, where it had come to rest.

The pair had just about reached Hunith and the knights when Merlin suddenly gasped and dropped the blankets. His hands wrapping around the baby bump. 

Arthur was at his side in an instant.

“What is it? Are you alright? Talk to me Merlin; what’s going on?!”

Merlin’s eyes were wide as his hands moved gently over the baby, eyes following their every move. He didn’t even seem to notice Arthur was trying to get his attention until his hands were covering his own. 

“Merlin, what is it?” he asked gently. 

Merlin finally looked at Arthur, a wide smile covering his features. 

“Feel Arthur! They baby kicked! It really kicked!”

Merlin took hold of his lover's hands and placed them over the movements and after a moment he felt a firm kick against his hands.

Arthur’s eyes went wide, a massive grin covering his face as he looked up at Merlin’s face. 

“Merlin, the baby is kicking!”

Laughing, completely heedless of witnesses Arthur stood up straight and kissed Merlin in celebration, Merlin kissing back with enthusiasm.

They stayed there, kissing and laughing and wrapped around one another, until Hunith, Elyan and Percival rushed over to investigate the excitement.

All the while their fingers stayed joined over the baby’s near constant kicking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be a companion piece to this fic eventually of Hunith finding out about the baby.   
> It's sort of half written already - it's just not very good. Hopefully it'll get better :)


	8. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin can't get comfortable enough to fall asleep, Arthur helps.

Arthur was woken from his sleep by the irritated groan beside him.

“Merlin?” He mumbled voice thick from sleep. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Merlin almost snapped “Go back to sleep”

“No.” Arthur clumsily sat up, and turned slightly to face Merlin. “What’s going on?”

Merlin sighed as he flopped onto his back.

“I can’t get comfortable, so I can’t get to sleep!” Merlin pouted.

“So why didn’t you wake me?” 

Arthur smiled as Merlins glared before responding.

“You can’t expect me to come running to you with every trivial thing!”

“I don’t care! It’s important you get as much rest as you can before the baby comes!”

“But I can’t sleep! That’s the problem!”

Arthur didn’t respond, simply lying down again, making himself comfortable on the pillows before dragging Merlin closer to him. 

“No Arthur! You have training in the morning! No sex before training, you made that rule up!”

Merlin tried to squirm away from Arthur's grip but Arthur was feeling persistent.

“ _Merlin_! I’m not going to sleep knowing that you aren’t, so could you just humour me for a moment please and come here!”

Merlin stopped and sighed but did as he was asked. 

Soon Merlin’s head was resting against Arthur’s chest, listening to his heart beat slowly. His legs wrapped around Arthur’s, while a pillow rested under his swollen stomach. “I love you” Merlin mumbled quietly as he finally began to fall asleep.

Arthur smirked and watched, his fingers gently carding through Merlin’s hair, as Merlin’s eyes closed and his body relaxed. 

“I love you too, idiot” He said before he too, fell back into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The baby has finally arrived.  
> Technically this is after the birth.

Arthur sat staring, completely mesmerised, at the tiny bundle in his arms. 

Less than an hour after giving birth, Merlin had been moved to their bed where he lay dozing peacefully, giving Arthur some quiet time with his new baby girl. 

She had Merlin’s nose and Arthur’s blonde hair. Arthur brushed a gentle affectionate hand over the light hair covering the baby’s head in wonder. 

He couldn’t help thinking about the months since he’d found out about Merlin’s pregnancy; about everything that had happened to them both. 

Looking down at his daughter, Arthur couldn’t imagine what his father had gone through in this moment. The mere thought of Merlin not being here for this was unthinkable. 

Arthur glanced at Merlin in that moment and noticed his eyes on them, bemused smile on his face, exhaustion still evident in his features. 

“Hi there,” Arthur said quietly, making his way to Merlin’s side “How’re you feeling?”

“Tired, sore, strange.” He said as he attempted to push himself up higher against the pillows.

“Mostly,” He started again when he failed to move fully, “I just want to hold my baby.”

Laughing as Merlin held out his arms expectantly, Arthur lowered the little girl into her other father’s arms before settling on the bed beside Merlin.

Merlin’s eyes were blown wide in awe as he took in every tiny feature on the infant. He gently unwrapped her from the blanket to count all her fingers and toes. 

“Look what we did Arthur.” He whispered quietly. 

Arthur smiled and wrapped an arm around Merlin in order to gently shift him until he was resting more fully against Arthur. Then, placing a kiss on Merlin’s temple he said,

“She’s Beautiful; absolutely perfect.” he stroked her hand with a feather light touch only for her tiny finger to grasp it in her sleep. 

Smiling he asked Merlin, “Is she worth it after everything the past few months have thrown at us?”

Merlin couldn’t tear his gaze away when he replied “She’s more than worth it” 

“I think so too” 

They lay there together; gaze never leaving their daughter's sleeping form. 

Arthur pressed his lips to Merlin's head and lay there, taking in the beautiful sight beside him. Camelot was thriving under his rule, the people were happy and now he had Merlin in his arms and a new baby. Life was really looking up for the young King of Camelot and his new family.

All too Soon there would be a knock at the door; The Knights and their families wanting to meet the new arrival but for right now Arthur and Merlin enjoyed the first quiet moment of their new little family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I made the baby a girl because reasons. 
> 
> The could possibly be more of this one day but we shall see.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG It's only taken FIVE YEARS But I've finally finished a Birthday present for my friend /o\ *is terrible*  
> She requested MPreg Merlin/Arthur and thats just what she got! :D
> 
> Unlike most of my chapter fics this on is already complete and is just having some basic editing left to do so it may take a day or so but all the chapters will be posted.
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOOSA :D


End file.
